FALLING FOR U
by thekimve
Summary: Jeonghan tak percaya jika pada akhirnya ia akan terpesona dan jatuh cinta pada pria yang hanya bisa memainkan gitar untuk 1 lagu saja. JiHan, Joshua Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo - Yoon Jeonghan. SEVENTEEN. RnR Joseyo


**FALLING FOR U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **YOON JEONGHAN**

 **HONG JISOO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NAMA MILIK MEREKA, CERITA DAN KARAKTER MILIK SAYA, SAYA MILIK MEREKA(?) HAHAHA…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY :**

 **Jeonghan tak percaya jika pada akhirnya ia akan terpesona dan jatuh cinta pada pria yang hanya bisa memainkan gitar untuk 1 lagu saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Disarankan membaca ini sambil dengerin lagu Falling For You by Jeonghan dan Joshua]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FALLING FOR U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rambut merahnya tertiup angin sore yang hangat, rambut sebahu dan lembut itu seakan-akan mengikuti kemana angin bertiup. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan keseriusan pada satu objek yang sejak tadi bertengger di meja taman. Taman di kompleks perumahannya selalu menjadi tempat favorit dalam melepas penat dunia perkuliahannya.

Wajah cantiknya menatap serius pada sebuah novel yang sejak kemarin menyita perhatiannya, baginya sesuatu yang memerlukan pengorbanan adalah indah. Suasana sore memang sangat pas untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Bangku taman yang sama dan dalam waktu yang lama hingga matahari terbenam sempurna di barat, barulah ia beranjak pergi dari sana.

Namun akhir-akhir ini ada yang membuatnya terganggu, sudah seminggu singgahsananya terganggu oleh sesosok pria yang membuatnya sebal. Bagaimana tak sebal jika kesenangannya yang larut dalam sebuah novel tiba-tiba terganggu oleh petikan gitar oleh seseorang yang tepat berada di bangku seberangnya.

"Ya!Ya! Kau lagi" Teriaknya. Seketika disibaknya rambut sebahunya yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"ahh Noona lagi". Pria itu tersenyum lembut dan manis

"aku bukan noona, aku namja dan bisa kau hentikan permainanmu itu? Dua hari ini kau memainkan lagu yang sama dan itu menggangu konsentrasiku". Namja berambut panjang itu berdiri dan menghampiri bangku pria yang sedang memangku gitarnya.

Oh sekali lagi, pria itu hanya tersenyum dan tersenyum. Wajah manisnya seolah-olah menyiratkan sebuah keramahan tidak pada tempatnya.

Lihatnya raut muka namja berambut panjang itu, kemarahan siap meledak.

"Hong Jisoo" pria tampan memang selalu bisa menghandle keadaan. Jisoo bersiap memperkenalkan diri saat namja berambut panjang nan cantik itu bersiap meluapkan amarahnya didepan Jisoo.

"kau pasti Jeonghan bukan? Yoon Jeonghan?" Jisoo berdiri dan mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Jeonghan.

"kau tahu namaku?" Jeonghan tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"dikompleks ini siapa yang tak mengenal pria cantik dan berambut panjang sepertimu?". Jisoo tersenyum, dikawasan itu memang hanya Jeonghan lah yang memiliki wajah cantik lengkap dengan style rambut panjang merahnya. Perpaduan sangat sempurna. Jisoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memanggilnya Noona cantik.

Jeonghan menyipitkan mata, ia merasa Jisoo telah mengalihkan rencananya untuk memarahinya.

"kau mengalihkan pembicaraan Tuan hmm siapa namamu tadi?" Kebiasaan Jeonghan yang suka melupakan nama orang saat pertama berkenalan, oh wait ini bisa disebut ajang perkenalan? Oh God ini perkenalan sepihak.

"Hong Jisoo" Jisoo mengulang namanya sambil mendekatkan wajah manisnya tepat didepan wajah Jeonghan. Ah pria ini benar-benar pandai menggoda.

"nah, tuan Hong jisoo kau mengganggu waktu bersantaiku" Jeonghan melipat tangan ke dadanya pertanda ia sedang menghakimi sekaligus kesal.

"Really? Aku hanya memetik gitar saja tanpa memanggilmu". Jenghan merasa pria dihadapannya ini memiliki banyak stok senyum yang melimpah.

"itu itu petikan gitarmu yang membosankanlah yang menggangguku". Jeonghan terlanjur kesal. Novelnya tak kunjung selesai dibaca dan ditambah pria dihadapannya memetik gitar dengan kencang.

Jisoo tersenyum lagi, lagi dan tatapan bersinarnya ia pancarkan tepat dihadapan Jeonghan, Jeonghan sedikit bergidik. Ada sesuatu yang indah didalam tatapan Jisoo. Namun Jeonghan menepisnya lantaran tentu saja Jisoo dianggapnya sebagai pengganggu tak diundang dan juga pria itu mengetahui namanya. Jeonghan curiga apa jangan-jangan pria ini penguntit.

"jika aku memetik gitar special untukmu apa itu juga mengganggumu?. Jisoo duduk kembali di bangkunya. Dipetiklah gitar yang tadi bersandar di bangku itu.

Melodi indah menguar dari gitar itu. Melodi itu tentu saja tak asing ditelinga Jeonghan. Melodi itu yang sedang di pelajari Jisoo beberapa hari ini. Jeonghan sudah bersiap untuk menyuarakan kemarahannya saat sebuah suara lembut mengalun dihadapannya.

 _ **Han soneneun keopireul deulgon ieopon hanjjogeul kkopgo  
Sonkkeuteul seuchineun barameul geotneun  
Byeolgeo anin chwimireulh gachi hal sisikolkolhan nal anajul.**_

Tak bisa dipungkiri memang jika suara Jisoo memang sangat lembut dan merdu. Ditambah dengan sedikit senyum yang tentu saja untu seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

Semilir angin senja memainkan ujung rambut Jeonghan, wajah cantiknya tersinari oleh cahaya senja. Seakan semua itu sangat serasi dengan alunan gitar Jisoo.

Jeonghan tersadar, ia menghentakan kakinya kesal dan kembali ke bangkunya. Bersiap untuk melanjutkan novel yang sudah setengah ia baca.

Jisoo menghentikan nyanyiannya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah Jeonghan, ia berhasil membuat Jeonghan tak jadi marah padanya.

Jeonghan terlihat uring-uringan, konsentrasi membacanya menjadi rusak karena Jisoo. Sedikit banyak Jeonghan tertarik dengan Jisoo. Ya katakanlah Jeonghan saat ini penasaran. Selama ia tinggal dikompleks itu, tak sekalipun ia bertemu Jisoo sebelumnya. Jeonghan melihatnya seminggu terakhir ini, itupun ia bertemu ditaman kompleks saja. Dan tentu saja di suasana waktu yang sama, sore yang cerah.

Jisoo memetik gitarnya dengan pelan matanya sejenak iya arahkan pada sebuah catatan dihadapannya, lalu sebentar iya berhenti dan terlihat menuliskan sesuatu di catatan itu. Gerak-geriknya tak luput dari pandangan Jeonghan.

Jisoo terlihat sangat berkelas sekali saat bertingkah. Menyeruput Americano, menentukan kord gitarnya, menuliskan lirik semuanya dilakukan dengan sangat indah. Bak seorang pangeran.

Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau sudah gila Yoon Jeonghan, konsentrasi saja pada novelmu". Jeonghan bermonolog ria dibangkunya.

Baiklah konsentrasi. Aish, ini terlalu sulit. Jeonghan menutup novelnya dan beranjak menghampiri Jisoo.

"ya! Tuan Jisoo kau sangat menggangguku". Oh sungguh ini bertentangan dengan hati Jeonghan. Lagipula tak mungkin bukan jika Jeonghan mendekat pada Jisoo dan jelas-jelas menunjukkan ketertarikannya. Ahh Jeonghan terlalu mematok harga tinggi untuk harga dirinya.

Jisoo mendongak, dilihatnya Jeonghan yang mengacak pinggang dihadapannya. Yang Jeonghan tidak tahu, tingkahnya saat ini terlihat sangat tsundere dimata Jisoo.

Jisoo seperti biasa tersenyum lembut dan manis, semanis permen kapas.

"mau dengar lanjutan laguku yang tadi?". Ucap Jisoo masih dengan jari yang memetik-metik senar gitarnya.

Jeonghan memajukan bibir bawahnya, kepalanya menggeleng diikuti rambutnya yang bergoyang.

"kau berhenti saja lalu pulanglah". Tolak Jeonghan, oh tapi jangan pulang dahulu, pikir Jeonghan.

Jisoo tertawa pelan melihat Jeonghan, tangannya menepuk celah bangku disampingnya "duduklah, kau mungkin ingin mendengar siapa aku bukan?".

Eh? Dari mana Jisoo tau? Itulah yang dipikiran Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik, sambil diarahkannya pantat indahnya di samping Jisoo.

"aku tau kau penasaran kan?". Jeonghan mulai berfikir Jisoo mempunyai indra ke enam atau mungkin bisa mendengar isi hati Jeonghan.

"hah?..." sungguh ini ekspresi terkejut yang membuat Jisoo sedikit terpingkal. Ternyata wajah terkejut Jeonghan membuatnya tertawa. Sangat lucu dan cantik.

Jisoo masih tertawa tangan kanannya sedikit menutup mulutnya.

"kau pasti mengira aku membaca pikiranmu? Tidak Jeonghana noona". Sejujurnya Jisoo ingin sekali menarik pipi Jeonghan tapi tentu saja ia urungkan.

"baiklah, baiklah kau menang. Jadi kau siapa? Maksudku aku tau kau Hong Jisoo, tapi kau tau namaku." Jeonghan tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"dan namaku Jeonghan bukan Jeonghana noona" Jeonghan cemberut. Jisoo tersenyum menatap boneka antik disampingnya.

Jisoo meletakkan gitarnya di meja taman, lalu tangannya terulur di depan jeonghan, "akan ku ulangi, perkenalkan aku Hong Jisoo, tetangga depan rumahmu tentu saja". Disertai senyum pangeran yang sangat tampan.

"kau tetanggaku? Mengapa aku baru tahu". Jeonghan berusaha mengingat sejak kapan ada tetangga indah rumah diseberang rumahnya.

"aku baru seminggu, dan aku pindah disaat kau mungkin ke kampus". Ucap Jisoo

Jeonghan mengingat sesuatu, sepertinya minggu lalu ibunya memberi tahu jika ada tetangga baru namun Jeonghan sudah terburu masuk kamar dan hanya lewat saja di telinganya.

"aku sibuk". Jeonghan menyombong.

Jisoo tersenyum, "hmmm sibuk menyelesaikan novel itu?" Tunjuk Jisoo pada novel yang berada digenggaman tangan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menyembunyikan novel yang ia genggam dibelakang punggungnya.

"tck, aku punya banyak kegiatan, memangnya kau yang selalu memainkan lagu itu seminggu penuh namun tak pernah selesai". Cibir Jeonghan.

Jisoo sedikit tertawa, diambilnya kembali gitar yang sempat duduk manis diatas meja tama.

"kali ini sudah selesai, kau mau dengar?". Jisoo mulai memetik gitarnya lagi.

Jeonghan menyebikkan bibirnya, wajahnya sanksi.

"memangnya aku akan mendapat apa jika mendengar lagumu? Aku sibuk sekali". Jeonghan melipat tangannya didada, lalu berganti lagi dengan memeluk novelnya didada.

Jisoo mengerling nakal, Jeonghan sedikit bergidik. Apa-apaan itu tadi?, pikir Jeonghan.

"bagaimana jika ice red velvet latte?".

"kau tahu minuman kesukaanku?". Jeonghan sedikit menjauhkan badannya kebelakang. Hei, Jeonghan mulai berfikir jika Jisoo memang menguntitnya.

Jisoo tertawa, "hei, jangan semakin menjauh kau bisa jatuh". Jisoo menarik pelan tangan Jeonghan supaya ia mendekat.

Jeonghan membenarkan duduknya.

"kau menguntitku?" Oh sungguh Jeonghan tak bisa menyembunyikan penasaranya.

Jisoo menggeleng, "aku melihatmu setiap hari membawa itu". Jisoo menunjuk gelas plastik berisi cairan pink kemerahan di meja Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menoleh pada bangku yang ia duduki tadi. Jeonghan menepuk pelan jidatnya. Mengapa tak terpikirkan, pikir Jeonghan.

"sudah tahu kan? Bagaimana?'. Jisoo mendekat ke arah wajah Jeonghan, sontak saja semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih nan mulus milik Jeonghan.

"ya! Menjauhlah". Jeonghan mendorong pelan pundak Jisoo. Jeonghan merasakan hawa panas menyelimutinya. Tangannya ia kibas-kibas diwajahnya berharap hawa panas itu hilang.

Jisoo kembali pada posisi duduknya, sembari tangannya memetik gitar dan sesekali menatap Jeonghan.

"kau duduk saja yang manis lalu dengarkan laguku. Oke?". Jisoo tersenyum dan bersiap bernyanyi. Petikan gitar yang beberapa hari ini ia dengar mengalun kembali diantara mereka.

Jeonghan mulai memperhatikan Jisoo, ternyata tak buruk juga dan easy listening.

Jeonghan menyandarkan punggung kurusnya di bangku taman, sembari menikmati angina senja yang mulai menurun. Cahaya orange yang hangat dan petikan gitar Jisoo melebur menjadi satu.

 _ **Han soneneun keopireul deulgon ieopon hanjjogeul kkopgo  
Sonkkeuteul seuchineun barameul geotneun  
Byeolgeo anin chwimireulh gachi hal sisikolkolhan nal anajul**_

 _ **Geureon sarami eodienga itgil baratneunde yeogi itne**_

 _ **Mareul geolkka malkka hancham gomindeuri mak  
Meorissoge jakku eongkyeo  
Gachi masiryeogo haetdeon keopineun beolsseo imi du janjjae biwo**_

 _ **I'm Falling For U I'm Falling For U  
I'm Falling For U Once again  
I'm Falling For U Falling For U ppajyeo naogin neujeosseo**_

 _ **Nuwo itneun ge anja itneun ge johda saenggakhaetneunde  
Neol bogo naseo nae saenggakdeuri babogachi neukkyeojyeo  
Where Are U My Happiness nae haengbok jeonbu yeogi itne  
Neol chajaseo neomu joha**_

 _ **Geureon sarami nae nunape nega natanatne yeogi itne**_

 _ **Mareul geolkka malkka hancham gomindeuri mak meorissoge jakku eongkyeo  
Gachi masiryeogo haetdeon keopineun beolsseo imi du janjjae biwo**_

 _ **I'm Falling For U I'm Falling For U  
I'm Falling For U Once again  
I'm Falling For U Falling For U ppajyeo naogin neujeosseo**_

 _ **Gateun goseul bol ttaemyeon sonjabeullae  
Nuni majuchil ttaemyeon kkwak aneullae  
Neorang hamkkehal sigan joheun saenggage  
Gibun johge utgo itneun nae moseube**_

 _ **Mareul geolkka malkka hancham gomindeuri mak  
Meorissoge jakku eongkyeo  
Gachi masiryeogo haetdeon keopineun beolsseo imi du janjjae biwo**_

 _ **I'm Falling For U  
I'm Falling For U I'm Falling For U Once again  
I'm Falling For U Falling For U ppajyeo naogin Neujeosseo.**_

Suara lembut Jisoo menghanyutkan Jeonghan, perlahan Jeonghan membuka matanya.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah Jisoo tepat dihadapannya. Jeonghan terdiam, Jisoo menatap wajah Jeonghan dan mengelus lembut pipi pink Jeonghan.

"Falling for you". Ucap Jisoo lirih, namun cukup jelas Jeonghan dengar.

Jeonghan mengalihkan pandangannya. Jisoo menatapnya lembut dan itu membuat Jeonghan sulit. Sulit berkata-kata sekaligus sulit bernafas.

Melihat Jisoo dengan jarak sedekat ini, semakin jelas ukiran ketampanan nan elegan wajah Jisoo.

Jeonghan tak pernah berfikir untuk tertarik dengan tetangganya sendiri. Ini terlalu konyol untuk Jeonghan.

Jeonghan adalah orang pertama yang tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Seungkwan, Hoobae favoritnya dikampus bercerita jika rumah kekasihnya berjarak lima langkah dari rumah Seungkwan. Dan seakan Jeonghan ditertawakan kembali oleh karma. Saat ini ia merasakan getaran aneh pada tetangga seberang rumahnya. Ini bahkan jauh lebih dekat dari pada lima langkah. Jenonghan bahkan bisa memprediksi jika jarak pagar rumahnya dengan pagar rumah Jisoo hanya empat langkah.

Jemari panjang Jisoo menarik pelan dagu Jeonghan.

"biarkan aku menikmati wajah cantikmu". Jeonghan seakan tersihir dan menuruti perintah Jisoo.

Perpaduan Jeonghan dengan cahaya senja dimusim panas adalah semua mahakarya yang sangat Jisoo sukai.

Ahh kalian jangan berfikir jika adegan terakhir adalah saling menempelkan bibir. Ini terlalu cepat. Jisoo memundurkan badannya dan memberikan ruang untuk Jeonghan bernafas, sungguh wajah Jeonghan tadi seperti menahan buang angin. Setdaknya itu dimata Jisoo.

Jeonghan menarik nafas dengan rakus seakan udara disekitarnya sedang dipakai untuk rebutan. Jeonghan benar-benar berfikir Jisoo akan menciumnya. Bibir mereka berjarak hanya tiga sentimer saja. Atau mungkin itu cara Jisoo menikmati wajahnya. Sedekat itu. Memangnya enak menikmati dengan jarak seperti itu? Pikir Jeonghan.

Jisoo mengecek jam tangannya dan menatap Jeonghan, "sebentar lagi gelap, kuantar kau pulang". Jisoo beranjak merapikan buku catatan dan gitarnya.

Jeonghan memanyunkan bibirnya "itu sama saja aku juga mengantarkan kau pulang Tuan Hong". Jeonghan berdiri dan sedikit merenggangkan badannya.

Jisoo menoleh kearah Jeonghan seraya mencolek hidung Jeonghan "aku akan mengantarmu sampai pintu rumahmu" Jisoo tersenyum dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu.

Matahari semakin turun dan mulai gelap, mengiringi akhir sore itu. Jisoo melangkahkan kakinya pelan diikuti Jeonghan disampingnya. Jisoo dan Jeonghan sama-sama tak membawa kendaraan.

Ahh taman itu hanya sepuluh menit saja dengan jalan kaki. Sangat dekat. Namun untuk hari ini terasa perjalanan pulang sedikit lama.

Jisoo memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Jeonghan. Pandangan jeonghan mengarah pada tangan yang digenggam Jisoo.

Dapat mereka berdua rasakan kenyamanan dalam genggaman itu. Tak ada yang ingin membuka percakapan. Mereka sama-sama tersenyum simpul dan menikmatinya.

Cukup lama mereka terdiam, hingga beberapa sebelum sampai Jisoo membuka suara.

"Soal Ice Red Velvet Latte, bagaimana jika besok ku jemput pukul 7 malam?'. Jisoo melirik Jeonghan yang terdiam canggung disampingnya.

Jeonghan terdiam, ia berusaha mengingat jadwal untuk besok. Bisa saja ia menolak, Sabtu malamnya biasa ia gunakan untuk menonton drama dengan Wonwoo, tapi sepertinya besok menjadi hari pertama absennya Jeonghan untuk acara menonton drama.

Jeonghan menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pagar rumahnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah ada janji?". Jisoo menatap Jeonghan, menunggu jawaban Jeonghan.

"aniya, jangan terlambat". Jeonghan menyipitkan mata sambil menunjuk Jisoo.

Jisoo tertawa. Bagaimana akan terlambat jika rumah mereka berdua saja berhadapan.

"Arraseo Jeonghana Noona". Jisoo mencolek pipi Jeonghan dan segera ia lari kerumahnya.

"Ya! Ya! Namaku Jeonghan, bukan Jeonghana! lagi apa itu Noona? Ya!". Jeonghan mengomel pada Jisoo. Namun Jisoo sudah melesat masuk ke halaman rumahnya dan menutup pagarnya.

"Ya! Yoon Jeonghan, aish kau ini. Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak didepan rumah? Kau mencemarkan nama baik keluarga saja, masuk masuk!". Kali ini Ibu Jeonghan yang mengomel. Kebetulan ibu Jeonghan akan membuang sampah di pembuangan terakhir dan melihat anak semata wayangnya berteriak-teriak didepan rumah, sangat memalukan.

"Ahh ibu, tetangga baru kita memanggilku Jeonghana Noona". Jeonghan masih tak terima sambil menghentakkan kakinya memasuki rumahnya.

Ibu Jeonghan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat anaknya tengah merajuk.

Yang tidak Jeonghan ketahui Jisoo sebetulnya belum masuk rumah, ia masih mengintip dibalik pagar rumahnya sambil terkikik.

"Siapa itu? Maling.. maling!". Teriakan berikutnya berasal dari belakang Jisoo. Jisoo hampir saja menjatuhkan gitarnya lantaran kaget.

"Ibu, ini aku Jisoo. Pewaris tahta keluarga Hong". Jisoo memutar matanya tak habis pikir diteriakin maling oleh ibunya sendiri.

"ya! Jisoo ku kira kau maling. Masuklah, kau kenapa mengintip dipagar?". Jisoo berjalan melewati ibunya. Ia masih kesal pada Ibunya. Ibunya mendongak untuk melihat jalanan luar rumah.

"aku melihat orang cantik marah-marah". Jawab Jisoo asal.

"oh? Nugu? Kenalkan pada ibu~, Kekasihmu? Aigo anak ibu sudah memiliki kekasih". Ibu Jisoo memasuki rumah sambil menggoda anak semata wayangnya.

Jisoo mengabaikan ibunya dan berjalan masuk kamarnya.

Dalam hati ia berteriak bahagia.

Hari kedua setelah ia pindah dikawasan itu, Jisoo melihat Jeonghan. Tentu saja Jisoo melihat Jeonghan dibalik jeruji pagar rumahnya. Jeonghan disore itu yang tengah mengecek kotak surat didepan rumahnya, Jeonghan yang dengan kecantikan sederhana membuat Jisoo ingin mengenal lebih. Jisoo terlalu canggung untuk menyapanya. Jisoo memutuskan untuk mengikuti Jeonghan setiap sore dan ternyata Jeonghan gemar membaca novel di taman yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka. Awalnya hanya mengamati namun ternyata Jisoo terlalu mencolok untuk diabaikan oleh Jeonghan.

Besok adalah harinya, ia akan lebih dekat dengan Jeonghan, Jisoo berharap hubungannya semakin berkembang dengan Jeonghan. Jisoo berani berkata jika ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jeonghan dan bertekad memiliki namja cantik itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FALLING FOR U**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semoga kalian suka JiHan Couple, aku suka gemes sama interaksi Jeonghan dengan Joshua. Mereka terlihat kalem dan manis. Oh iya kalau baca ini sambil dengerin Falling For U ya.

Ahh jangan lupa tinggalkan kritik dan saran, kalian juga bisa reques FF, nanti aku buatin. Oke?

Maapkan typonya.. aku buatnya jam 1.39 am

Gomaptaaaaaaa… ^_^


End file.
